fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Don't think. Feel!!!
Don't Think. Feel!!! jest ósmym endingiem anime Fairy Tail w wykonaniu Idoling!!!. Postacie Tekst utworu Pełna wersja English= Only our hearts know where our destination lies. No matter when, Don't think. Feel! Change! Burying my head in exhaustion, this anxiety can't be erased. What is important must be the courage to take a step out. Let's change this noise-filled world, and face our feelings honestly. Everyone has it in their hearts, an antenna belonging only to themselves. Let's tune to the tomorrow we wish for! If we stop here, nothing can start! Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere. That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it. Only our hearts know where our destination lies. No matter when, Don't think. Feel! Let's take a step and run! Chance! As we overcome the nights that tears overflow, we want to become stronger. Don't compare, you are you, an original megahertz. Let's release it faraway! From now to the future, let it reach directly! This chance meeting of a miracle shines deep in my heart. There's nothing more to fear, because we're no longer alone. Even though we can't yet see our goal, we can definitely go towards it, no matter where. No matter when, Don't think. Feel! Let's take a step and run! It's gonna be alright! Because we haven't given up, right? Even if it's so painful. As a new wind blows, it dyed the monochrome scenery into vivid colors. Whether in dreams or in love, the answer isn't found anywhere. That's why right now, we must try to start becoming more like it. Only our hearts know where our destination lies. No matter when, Don't think. Feel! Let's take a step and run! |-| Rōmaji= HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Change! ATAMA ume tsukusu shoukyo funou na fuan Daiji na no wa kitto fumidasu yuuki NOIZU bakkari no sekai wo kaete kou Sunao ni omoi kanjite Minna mune ni motte iru yo jibun dake no ANTENA wo Negau asu he CHUUNINGU shite! Tomattecha hajimannai! Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Hashiridase! Chance! Namida ga koboreru yoru wo koeru tabi ni Tsuyoku natte yukitai Kurabenaide kimi wa kimi sa ORIJINARU no MEGAHERUTSU Tooku hanate! Ima mirai he massugu todokeyou yo! Meguri aeta kiseki ga mune no oku de kirameku Mou kowakunai hitori ja nai ne Bokura wa GOORU wa mada mienai kedo yukerusa doko he demo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Hashiridase! Daijoubu da yo! Datte akirametenai kara desho? Konna ni mo kurushii no wa Atarashii kaze fuite MONOKURO datta keshiki ga somatteku azayaka ni Yume mo ai mo Kotae nanka nai nda doko ni mo Dakara ima sugu hajimete miyou "rashiku" ne HAATO dake ga shitte iru nda bokura no yukisaki wo Itsudatte Don't think. Feel!!! Hashiridase! |-| Kanji= ハートだけが 知っているんだ 僕らの 行き先を いつだってDon’t think. Feel !!! Change! アタマ埋め尽くす 消去不能\な不安 大事なのはきっと 踏み出す勇気 ノイズばっかりの 世界を変えてこう 素直に想い感じて みんな胸に持っているよ 自分だけのアンテナを 願う明日へ チューニングして! 止まってちゃ始まんない!!! 夢も愛も 答えなんかないんだ どこにも だから今すぐ始めてみよう “らしく”ね ハートだけが知っているんだ 僕らの行き先を いつだってDon’t think. Feel !!! 走り出せ!!! Chance! 涙がこぼれる 夜を越えるたびに 強くなってゆきたい 比べないで 君は君さ オリジナルのメガヘルツ 遠く放て! いま未来へ 真っすぐ届けようよ!! 巡り会えた 奇跡が胸の奥で きらめく もう怖くない 一人じゃないね 僕らは ゴールはまだ見えないけど 行けるさどこへでも いつだってDon’t think. Feel !!! 走り出せ!!! 大丈夫だよ! だって 諦めてないからでしょ? こんなにも苦しいのは 新しい風吹いて モノクロだった景色が 染まってく鮮やかに 夢も愛も 答えなんかないんだ どこにも だから今すぐ始めてみよう “らしく”ね ハートだけが 知っているんだ 僕らの 行き先を いつだってDon’t think. Feel !!! 走り出せ!!! Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Endingi